1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image photography apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 2B, the figures illustrate a general image photography apparatus which comprises a hand grip 20 securely fixed on one side of a main body 10 to wrap the back of a hand 1 so that the image photography apparatus can be easily held in the hand for the image capturing.
It is known that such prior art general image photography apparatus typically require a user to change hand positions when holding the apparatus for high angle shots and low angle shots. In order to capture high angle shots using the prior art general image photography apparatus, a user is typically required to hold the main body 10 by putting the hand 1 into the hand grip 20 to wrap the back of the hand as illustrated in FIG. 2A. However, when changing from high angle shots to low angle shots, the user is typically required to remove the hand 1 from the hand grip 20 and then re-grip the main body 10 of the image photography apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 2B. Conversely, when changing from low angle shots to high angle shots, the user is again required to remove the hand 1 from the main body 10 and then re-grip the image photography apparatus with the pose illustrated in FIG. 2A. As a result, it is difficult to maintain continuous image capturing when the user is transitioning between high and low angle shots because the user is required to change the hand grip to capture low and high angle shots. Another disadvantage of such prior art apparatus is that when the user is transitioning between high and low angle shots, the close contact between the main body 10 and the hand 1 deteriorates as the user changes hand positions. Furthermore, when the image photography apparatus is not in use, the hand grip 20 typically dangles from the main body 10, thus causing uncomfortable carrying of the image photography apparatus.